


Stolen Heart

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a thief after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Heart

It probably shouldn’t have surprised Hardison as much as it did, to realize that he was in love with Parker. 

He’d been attracted to her pretty much from the moment he’d first laid eyes on her. She was unlike anyone he’d ever known. She was tough as nails for sure, but there was also a surprising amount of vulnerability hidden underneath the hard outer shell. 

Working together had only fueled the fire of his desire. Because it was through their work together, the long hours sitting in a hot van, or the long weekends spent doing recon together; it was during that time that the desire, while no less fervent, became something far deeper, based on a lot more than mere physical attraction. 

Parker was the Alpha to his Omega, the Yin to his Yang, the Peanut Butter to his Jelly; and yeah, that was as corny as it was cliché, but that didn’t make it any less true. 

Yeah, Alec shouldn’t have been surprised at all to realize that he’d fallen in love with Parker. She’s a thief after all. It stands to reason that she’d steal his heart away without him even realizing it before it was too late. 

But, he’s not complaining.

END


End file.
